Gaddy McDonough
Gaddy "Bull" McDonough is an Unseelie Redcap Childling from Ireland. Overview Born in the Irish Town section of Limerick, Gaddy was a troublemaker from age six when he came in to his redcap nature. Neighbors around the McDonough household had begun to complain about missing pets (as well as pies from windowsills, a pottery plant holder, and all the trash bin lids), by the time he decided he couldn't live at home anymore. So at age 10, Gaddy now runs his own gang, all of them redcap childlings. The other local fae stay out of their chosen territory except to occasionally "lose" some money, clothing, or other useful items so the kids will be able to make it on their own. The gang, who call themselves Bull's Bullyboys, lives together in an abandoned house. The house is never slated for demolition, though it has apparently sat empty for over 50 years. Gaddy changed his name to Bull to get more respect. His gang members have chosen similarly evocative names (Cool, Killer, Demolition, and Razor). Cool lords it over the others as she's the only girl. Bull lets her run with the gang because, "She's entitled, okay?" What he doesn't tell the others is that it's because Cool fought him to a bloody standstill for the right... and darn near beat him. They pull petty thefts, shake down kids for treat money, and sneak in places for fun. Together they form a clique that goes Glamour-gathering at bakeries, toy stores, and other areas where children gather and dream of wonders. When annoying adults, the gang's favorite tactic is to gorge on really awful garbage and then throw up in front of them. He has "forgotten" to tell the rest of the gang why he insisted that someone always stay on guard during the day to win of others get curious about the house. It has to do with the vampire who sleeps in the root cellar. Bull agreed to act as a daytime guard for the renegade Tremere Brendan Garrity, in return for a permanent place to live. The two hardly ever meet. Image Bull is just four feet tall, but heavily muscled, making him look sort of squared off, like a tank... or a bull. He has greasy brown hair and hazel eyes, and he dresses in cast-offs an street chic (depending on what he can get). In his fae mien, he has the usual wide mouth with lots of teeth and retains his stockiness. Personal Gaddy is in charge. He lets the others know that and doesn't let them challenge your leadership. It's his responsibility to plan targets for the gang to rob or to arrange to sneak into the movies. You have to be smart and think quick to lead a gang; he does both really well. He won't let anybody find out about the old bloodsucker in the basement; they might not understand. He's an alright fellow, though. He taught Bull to read, though he hasn't admitted he can to the others yet. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings, pp. 116-117. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Childlings (CTD) Category:Redcaps (CTD)